Problem: $\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $4\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $8$ $4\sqrt{5}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 8$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 4$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{8}{4}$ $=2$